


Of Meddling Students and Evil Teachers

by Flight_Of_Icarus



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M, Painball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_Of_Icarus/pseuds/Flight_Of_Icarus
Summary: Harley is determined to get Mr. Barnes and Mr. Stark to admit their feelings to each other.Peter is mostly along for the ride.





	Of Meddling Students and Evil Teachers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [journeythroughtherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeythroughtherain/gifts).



> For my lovely jellybean who prompted me teachers and winteriron! Love ya!

“Peter!” the voice made him jump and Peter pulled the trigger on reflex as he spun, splattering Harley with bright paint. “I’m on your side dumbass!”

“Sorry!” Peter whispered, “Why are you sneaking up on me?”

“I was gonna show you something,” Harley said, gesturing back the way they came. “Come on, you’ll love this.”

Peter huffed, but crawled after Harley, inching their way higher. Harley forced open a small panel in the wall and went in. 

“Uhh, are you sure we should be here?” Peter said, but awkwardly put the panel back in place after crawling in after Harley. “This looks like a maintenance panel?”

“Only losers play by the rules Pete.” Harley informed him. “Plus, that blonde from Barnes’ team is up in the rafters somewhere sniping people.” 

“There isn’t anything forbidding that.” Peter said. 

“And there isn’t really a rule forbidding this.” Harley pointed out, before shushing Peter and gingerly climbing onto a grate thing above the arena. His voice was so soft Peter had to lean in close to hear him. “Tony’s below us…and I’m gonna do…”

Harley wedged his paintball gun in between the grate, and shot off into the distance. 

“What was that for?” Peter said quietly. 

“I’m gonna win that bet, and you’re gonna be my witness.” Harley said victoriously. 

“What-ohhh.” Peter said, everything clicking into place. There was an infamous bet going around, for when Mr.Stark and Mr.Barnes were finally gonna admit their feelings. Personally, Peter thought that if they hadn’t done it by now…it was gonna take something extreme. “You found where Mr.Barnes was hiding?” 

Apparently Harley decided he was gonna be that “extreme”.

“Yep, and now we wait.” Harley said, creeping closer. 

“This is a horrible idea.” Peter muttered, but shifted himself beside Harley. He could see a million ways this could go wrong. 

They waited in silence, only the soft pops as Tony was playing down below them. 

Suddenly a pop, and Tony exclaimed, spinning around. 

“Gotcha.” Mr. Barnes said and Peter turned his head to look at Harley wide-eyed. Neither of them had even heard his approach.   
“Alright Barnes, that was fair and square.” Tony said, “You’re a freaking ninja.’

“Thanks Stark, big compliments from you.” Mr.Barnes said, “Have any idea on the teams?” 

“I think my side is gonna kick your ass.” Tony said with a quiet laugh. “Putting Clint in the ceiling was a smart move though.”  

“Hey, no rules against it.” Mr.Barnes said. 

“Fair,” Tony said, “So you-”

“Wait,” Mr.Barnes said, “Gotta do something.”

Peter looked at Harley, excitement growing. 

“Oh?” Tony said curiously.

“Just gotta-” Mr.Barnes said, cutting himself off. But there was a shift, and then two soft pops as he shot upwards, too fast for them to dodge. “Breathe quieter next time boys.” 

Harley and Peter blinked, paint splattered over their bodies. 

“Harley and Peter?” Tony said in amusement, giving a soft chuckle when Mr.Barnes confirmed. “Should have known. Well, since you went through this trouble, might as well tell you two that we’ve been dating for about six years now.”

“Peter?” Harley yelped. 

“Of course,” Tony added casually. “You have no  _proof_.” 

Without anything more, they both walked off. 

“He’s evil.” Harley breathed. There was a pause. “I wanna be just like him.”

“I think you already are.” Peter said dryly. 

 


End file.
